The Secret Sharingan User
by Mami-Chan
Summary: Maaya, faces many dangers. She is a user of the Sharingan, but rarely uses it, usually for emergancies. She's a bit of a wimpy ninja, but what happens when some Konoha's Ninjas find her. Sasuke x OC
1. Prologue

**A Secret Sharingan Chapter One- Prologue**

****OC X Sasuke

**A/N: This takes place a few episodes after Shippuden, however, Sasuke is still with the team, just so that it is more possible to bond with my OC Maaya**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

"Ow..." I whispered, rubbing my ankle. I had just fallen from a tree, don't ask why, and had sprained my ankle. It hurts like shit right now.

Oh, let me explain. My name would be Maaya and I am 15 years of age. I was... abandoning my village you could say. The Village of the Clouds. I didn't want to have anything to do with them right now. I then remembered the small first aid kit I had packed in my backpack, so I lifted the straps of my shoulder. I quietly unzipped it, digging in before finding the small med kit. I took out the bandage you would wrap around a wound and sighed. With my luck, of course this would happen.

I carefully wrapped the bandage around my ankle, feeling well enough to be able to walk, I suddenly heard voices. _Shit._ I grabbed my backpack running into a bush, but unfortunately, my cloud village headband had fell out of the bag. _Noo, they were going to figure it out._

I was doomed, I could reach for it but I. Argh, yup, the most unlucky stuff happens. Then, I heard the voices, peeking out of the bush. They seemed to be leaf ninja.

"You'll be sorry Sasuke! Someday I will beat you!" a young blond said aimlessly. He looked pretty aimless, was that the word?

"Tch, whatever." A dark blue haired boy said. I presumed him to be the Sasuke that other boy had mentioned.

"Guys, stop arguing!" A pink haired girl said. She looked annoying, she could tell just by the girl's voice.

"What, Sakura! Why are you taking his side!" The boy, Naruto shouted.

"I'm not taking anyones sides. Your biccuring was annoying." the girl, who was Sakura, rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, I heard the clank of metal from my headband, which made me flinch. The annoying one had stepped on my headband, how dare he.

"Eh?" he looked down, picking up the headband which made me angry.

"Isn't that a cloud village headband?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stayed silent, staring at the headband. His brows were furrowed, and he looked like he could almost since my presence. I decided to move away from the place, considering I was probably going to get discovered in a moment. I took quiet footsteps, when suddenly a kunai flew past me, taking a strand of my hair.

"Come out." The boy, Sasuke I guessed looked my way.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" the annoying one said.

I quietly peeked my head out. "Don't hurt me." I pleaded, which disgusted me. I can't believe I had to plead because of a stupid emo kid.

Sasuke blinked, suddenly looking like he wanted to chuckle.

"What is a ninja of the village of clouds doing so far away from their village?" Naruto, the obnoxious one asked. I was surprised, he actually had some sense.

"That's a _long_ story."


	2. All But Enemies

**Chapter One- No Longer Enemies**

**By CherryNilla**

**a/n: I promise they will be longer as I go along.**

* * *

****Third Person POV

Maaya sighed, telling them the whole story. "So basically, you left your village?" Sakura asked. Maaya nodded. "However, I did not kill any people like missing nin." she smiled, relieved that she really had not done that. I fshe had done that and the situation turned out like this. That would suck. And there was no way she was going to tell them that she was a sharingan user. She could tell that this Sasuke Uchiha, could use sharingan. He would be rather surprised, so the girl chose to keep it a secret.

"If you would like to know my name, it's Maaya, however i'm not giving out my full name." the girl simply said. Naruto and Sakura looked surprised."Why not?" they asked. Maaya looked at they seriously. "Because, my family is stupid." she muttered, only Sasuke being able to here. "I uh, don't like how my last name sounds." the girl faked, though it was not tellable, only Sasuke knew.

* * *

Maaya's POV

I am NOT going to tell them that i'm a uchiha, even though I was in the village of the clouds. I sighed in frustration in my mind. This was going to be a long day.

"And, why are you traveling?" I asked.

"We're on a mission!" Sakura chimed.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "You should come on the mission with us!" The girl chimed again. "Well, actually, I don't.. I mean i'm not really in the condition for that." I said, pointing to my ankle. I comically sweatdropped when the blonde, Naruto I think shouted "Hey! It's just a sprain, it shouldn't get in the way!" I rolled my eyes. Obviously, he had not experianced a sprained ankle before. The emo boy, uh what was his name, Sasuke stayed silent before spouting out "Sakura can heal it for you, she can perform medical ninjutsu." I glanced at him. That seemed totally out of his character from what i've seen.

Sakura nodded. "Y-Yeah, just let me see the sprain." I nodded, unwrapping the bandage. The sprain had turned purple. The pinkette put her hands over my ankle, the ankle slowly healing.

"Oh geez, that feels much better." I said, sighing in delight. "I'm glad I could help!" the girl smiled. I smiled back, knowing that I had just made some friends.

"_So what's this mission about?_"


	3. The Mission

Yay! Sorry I took so long to update.

soon the chapters will be exciting. :3

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Only the OC is mine.

**ღღღஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ****ღღღ**

"Actually, the mission is important." Sasuke spoke.

"With that seriousness it probably is." I muttered. "So what's the mission for?" I asked.

"We are trying to get leads, where abouts, knowledge, and anything else good to know about Itachi of the Akatsuki." Naruto said, in all seriousness. Sasuke's face looked that of a scowl when he heard the name of Itachi. Maybe they had a connection of some sort?

My eyes suddenly widening,I realized who he might be. "Wait, do you mean Itachi of the Uchiha Clan?" I asked.

"Well yeah, who else would it be?" Sakura asked.. Sasuke looked at me, he looked suspicious. Don't tell me he was going to find out i'm a Uchiha. I just hope that doesn't happen. And by gone, there was no way i'd tell them myself.

"Have you guys got any leads yet?" I asked.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, we heard he was near the Otogakure (Village hidden in the sound)."

**ღღღஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ****ღღღ**


End file.
